


caught you with a kiss

by InDoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Criminal Bokuto Koutarou, Detective Akaashi Keiji, M/M, kinda boring title i know :p, teasing Bokuto :3, why is the kissing scene a paragraph long what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle
Summary: Akaashi gets stuck in an alleyway on his way to work, and Bokuto decides to approach him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	caught you with a kiss

Akaashi had always kept up his guard in the shaken city he lived in. It was the centre of crime: homicide, robberies, you name it. It seemed, as a detective himself, he could never catch a break. He was called from one crime scene to the next. Akaashi had proved to be a bother to many of the criminals he had pointed out. He became the prime target for killing. After all, without him, the city would have so many criminals still alive.  
  
So why was it today? Why was it _now_ that he had been caught? Stuck in a hidden alleyway, even. Akaashi was pinned against the cold brick wall of the alley, a gleaming dagger tilting his head to face a boy not much older than him. With pointed hair and very defined eyes, he was nothing less than unordinary, looking like an owl. Akaashi could see the boy’s intent of murdering him in the golden eyes that he had. It was silent for too long. The only thing that he could hear was the shallow breaths he and the boy took. It wasn’t too long until the air was broken with the slightest of a giggle. The criminal pushed back from where he was, laughing louder and louder.

“Awh geez, am I really that intimidating?” The boy stared at his dagger, spinning it around on the tips of his fingers. “You actually didn’t really react _ that  _ much. Disappointing, really.” He continued to play with his weapon, throwing it up in the air and catching it. Akaashi watched as the teasing male turned on his heel, a confident smile etching itself on his face. “You’re pretty interesting, if I’m being honest. You haven't ran away yet, so....”    
  


“And what do you think that implies?” Akaashi found his voice as he pushed the boy off of him. “I could just be staying around to get information from you. You are a criminal after all, right?” The boy paused, then grabbed Akaashi’s hand, twisting him around to face the criminal’s. “That’s right,” the owl said. His breath was hot on Akaashi’s hand. The moment only lingered for so long until the boy pulled away. His eyes widened, a sly grin creeping up his face yet again.   
  
The criminal slapped his head. “I almost forgot who I was talking to!” he laughed. “You’re Akaashi Keiji, the city’s finest detective.” Taking interest into poking the ground with his dagger, he opened his mouth again. “I guess being a detective is all you are. You value your job more than your own life? Well, whatever.” A confident grin replaced the bored expression on his face as he looked at Akaashi. “Bokuto Koutarou, the one criminal who causes the biggest crimes. The one who’s never been caught. At least, not yet.” 

“Why would you tell me this?” Akaashi couldn’t believe how stupid Bokuto was. “You’ve piqued my interest! Isn’t that enough of a reason?” Bokuto frowned before standing up to stretch. _Enough of a reason?_ Akaashi thought. How silly could this criminal be? “I could just decide to report you to the police. Then you’d be where you should be, Bokuto.” The criminal huffed and slumped his shoulders over like a pouty child. Akaashi was surprised by how childish such a criminal could be. He was smarter than the manchild Bokuto was, so how was Bokuto able to get away with everything?  
  
“Akaaashiiii, you wouldn’t do that, would you? It would make things _so_ boring!” Bokuto sighed resting his face in one hand. “I mean, you can go and do that if you want. But you wouldn’t! ...Right?” As much as Akaashi didn’t want to believe himself, he wouldn’t turn Bokuto in. Something about him was different. Almost in a good way. Bokuto was somewhat… Cute? No, that’s impossible. How could a criminal be like that? “Maybe I won’t, if it matters for you that much.” Akaashi immediately regretted what he said, covering up his slight blush by pushing up his glasses. As much as Bokuto was a criminal, he couldn’t help but find him endearing.

Seeing Bokuto’s eyes sparkle at his words made Akaashi’s confidence waver. “You really won’t? Wow, Akaashi!” It wasn’t long until Bokuto turned to tease him again. The sly grin he had earlier reappearing as he stepped towards Akaashi.“Could it be? Perhaps, you’ve caught feelings for _me_?” He took his dagger and gently poked Akaashi’s chest where his heart was. “Judging by the face you’re making… Oh, Akaashi, did you allow your heart to get stolen by me?”  
  
Akaashi couldn’t stand Bokuto’s teasing and the hot breath he felt, but he didn’t want it to go away. He liked it, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. “Maybe,” Akaashi whispered quietly, before realizing what he had said. “What was that, Akaaaaashi~? I couldn’t hear you.” Bokuto wanted to get a reaction out of him. Akaashi knew that was what the criminal wanted. He wouldn’t give it to him, even if Bokuto continued to tease him.  
  
He grabbed Bokuto’s wrist, making his dagger fall out of his grasp. Akaashi turned the two of them around, pinning the person who stole his heart against the wall. A small grin crept onto Akaashi’s face. “Well, Bokuto. Did you allow _your_ heart to be taken by me?” Akaashi’s actions surprised Bokuto to the point where he became a stuttering mess. “Of course not, Akaashi! I would never… Well… I mean yeah…”   
  
Akaashi smiled, wrapping his arms around Bokuto, pulling him into a kiss. Hesitant at first, Bokuto gave in to the warmth of his lover. He thread his fingers into Akaashi’s hair and pulled him closer. How teasing the kiss was, leaving Bokuto to only want more from his detective. Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto for a breath of air. As he eyed Bokuto’s lips, Bokuto licked the bottom of his lips, ever so slightly. It was as if he was telling Akaashi he wanted another kiss.  
  


Bokuto’s small giggle broke the silence like when they first met. “Akaashi! I didn’t know you were as daring as I am!” The carefree eyes that accompanied his laugh switched into more wanting eyes. Bokuto tilted his head to match Akaashi’s gaze. “Although... I do love it.” Struck by Bokuto’s words, Akaashi shut him up with another quick kiss. He wasn’t about to have a person who should be in jail as his boyfriend, was he? Well, even if he was, he couldn’t complain.  
  
“Let’s get going, Bokuto. I don’t want to be late for work.”  
  
“Why am I going, Akaashi?”  
  
“Well, I’d like to introduce my coworkers to my lover.”


End file.
